This document relates to optical communication techniques, apparatus and systems.
Optical communications use light that is modulated to carry data or other information and can be used for a variety of applications. Examples include long-haul telecommunication systems on land or under the ocean to carry digitized signals over long distances. Optical communications are also used for connections to internet service providers or to carry cable television signals between field receivers and control facilities. Also, optical communications are used for signal distribution from telephone switching centers to distribution nodes in residential neighborhoods.